carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Last Hurrah (1989)
Fallon is starting to have erotic dreams with the corpse. Her latest dream of making love in the morgue is interrupted by Blake. Blake is furious at Fallon for showing Alexis the picture of Roger Grimes. He demands the picture, which he ineptly tosses into the fireplace and tells Fallon to drop the matter. Fallon, upset, grabs the picture and goes to Jeff for comfort. Fallon later gathers her composure, enough to turn down an offer of a date with Zorelli and to speak to her former mother-in-law, Sable. Sable tells Fallon that Blake very well could have killed Grimes but that she better drop the whole matter because her curiosity could explode in her face. Sable also corners Alexis at the elevators at the Carlton to quip about Grimes's body floating up after all these years. Sable warns Alexis not to go after Blake or else people will learn the sordid details of Alexis's adultery. Besides, Alexis was having problems with Grimes right before he was shot and he even threatened to leave Alexis. Alexis does not recall that, only that a young handsome man was madly in love with her, a feeling Sable has never felt. Sgt. Zorelli drops by Alexis's office to ask her a few questions about Grimes. Alexis plays innocent and scans the list of individuals who worked at the Carrington Mansion 25 years ago so quickly that Zorelli is impressed by her speed-reading skills. Telling Zorelli nothing, Alexis calls Blake and Blake immediately arrives just to have Alexis tell him that the police were asking a bunch of questions but she didn't say a word. Alexis would rather have Blake twist in the wind as he had made her done when he banished her from the home. Alexis's obsession with Blake displeases Dex to no end and any chance for a romantic reconciliation between the two is on the back burner. Besides, Dex is too busy with Sable's employee, Joanna. Dex is still willing to work for Alexis, especially since she finally signed over the piece of property to him. Alexis cannot believe Dex actually took it. Dex's labors pay off as he informs Alexis that the Natumbe government had released the 9 tankers for a 48 hour period, but since only 2 were recovered, the government seized the other 7 as abandoned property. Dex blames Hamilton Stone for this, and Alexis wants answers from him - just as soon as she is able to get a hold of him. Dr. Hampton pays a visit to Blake and Krystle in Denver. While the doctor is explaining to Krystle that she needs this surgery or else she will die (and the surgery may will her), Krystle ignores him and plays with some plant. Dr. Hampton tells Blake to give Krystle some time. Blake decides it would be a great idea if the two renew their wedding vows and Krystle agrees. Krystle is still determined to move forward with her desire to help the homeless and the hungry. So, she brings Sammy Jo and Virginia down to skid row to tell them of what she wants to do. Some guido comes up to them asking if them need representation or some blow. Virginia is having none of it, and she spits in the man's face and kicks him before running off. Sammy Jo and Krystle arrive at the mansion to learn that Virginia has beat them there. While Krystle is speaking with Dr. Hampton, Sammy Jo figures out Virginia must be from the streets to talk like that. Virginia was going to return to Dayton but Sammy Jo convinces her to say, which is further enforced when Krystle comes in the room to tell the two that Dr. Hampton said she is probably going to die. Krystle also decides to get Sable to spear head her desire to help the homeless and the hungry. Sable wonders why Krystle does not want Blake to lead the project but Krystle is worried he will be too preoccupied if something happen to her. Sable understands and agrees to do so, but accidentally let's it slip that the body found at the lake was Roger Grimes. Krystle cannot believe it is Roger Grimes and realizes why Alexis is accusing Blake of murder. Sable assures Krystle that she will stop Alexis from harming Blake, but Krystle cannot be sure. Instead, Krystle decides to pay Alexis a visit at her home. Krystle warns Alexis to leave Blake alone, since she does not know what will happen to Krystina if Krystle is dead and Blake is in prison. Alexis offers to take care of Krystina if worse comes to worse - the last thing Krystle wants. Krystle knocks over a vase, and puts a book up to Alexis's neck and threatens her life if she continues to go after Blake. After Krystle storms off, Alexis does not seem concerned since Krystle will not be around much longer. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Ray Abruzzo ... Sgt. John Zorelli * Liza Morrow ... Virginia Metheny * Ben Piazza ... Dr. Charles Hampton * Kim Terry ... Joanna Sills * Joe Verroca ... Guy * Stephanie Williams ... Pamela * Robert L. Benwitt ... Butler * Marque Gritta ... Waiter * J. Eddie Peck ... Roger Grimes Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * David Paulsen .... executive supervising producer * Dennis Hammer .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer Info Alert * This episode aired two weeks after the previous episode. On December 29, 1988 ABC aired the live-action series "Ice Capades". Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios, Warner Center Marriott Hotel - 21850 Oxnard Street, Woodland Hills (Los Angeles).